Lelu's Embrace
by Mr. Page
Summary: One day at Shadow's Refuge, Lelu asks Max a question. A very simple, but VERY awkward question. No nudity. Just suggestive dialogue, and the word "boobs" written 30 times. ONESHOT. MaLu


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Chronicles of Eden" or its characters. They are the sole property of Alexander Gordon. I am merely a fan who loves the series. If you love sexy monster girls, intense action and adventure, and themes about tolerance, trust, and love, you will most-likely love this series. I HIGHLY recommend it.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This story is set within the strange customs of the world of Eden. As such, what you experience in this story should be read with an open mind. If what you read here offends you, I am sincerely sorry. Though, with all due respect, while I'm happy that I wrote this story, part of me feels like a total moron for writing it.**

**With all that said, I hope you enjoy.**

***I dedicate this story to Mr. Gordon, the author of this fantastic series, as well as to NuciComs and AniCrys, the talented illustrators who gave Max Harollson and Lelu their charming image. ***

**UPDATED - 6/12/19 - Just a few words changed and some ellipses removed.**

**UPDATED - 8/19/19 - A few words changed. Also the detail on Max's Season 2 clothes.  
**

****UPDATE - 2/28/2020 - The story now has a beautiful illustration. Can be found on DeviantArt, drawn by AniCrys. Thank you so much! :-)**

* * *

**Lelu's Embrace**

_A fanfic by Mr. Page_

* * *

_In the world of Eden, modesty was a very ironic thing. Humans held it in high praise while most monsters had little to no use for it. At a young age, humans were taught to push out shameful thoughts in fear it would turn them into the monsters they despised. Monsters, on the other hand, spend most if not their whole lives blindly following their inner nature, never thinking twice about how their lust may hurt others. There are, of course, exceptions, but no matter your race, everyone at some point experiences these thoughts. Teenagers especially, as puberty never shied from making the young curious. As such, many were taught to avoid anything that had to do with sex, as it was generally considered indecent. _

_ However, having fetishes didn't necessarily mean you were lustful, nor without affection._

* * *

The afternoon was bright and warm in the large courtyard at Shadow's Refuge. The alabaster walls and columns of the mansion towered with windows and balconies overhead. Despite being located in the middle of the sanctuary, however, the courtyard seemed almost detached from it like an enormous garden — wide and lush with green grass, colorful flowers and tall trees.

Walking across this lovely meadow within a sanctuary was a thirteen-year-old boy with messy brown hair. He was dressed in a brand new white dress shirt with a black belt, brown pants and black boots, admiring the beauty of the safe haven where he had taken refuge. It reminded him of the large fields surrounding his cottage back in the Outerlands. Or rather, where his cottage _used_ to be in the Outerlands.

"I can't believe it was destroyed," Max Harollson said with a sigh, wondering what he and his sisters would do when they saw each other again and where they would live. That cottage had been their home and business for many years, going as far back as when their parents were still alive, and now . . . all that remained was a shattered wooden skeleton, splintered and picked clean . . . save for the memories. . . .

But that worry could wait for a later day, at least until Max found his sisters, or they found him.

In the meantime, there was something else that took up the young boy's current concerns.

"I think Bermuda said Lelu was out here," Max muttered, having just come from a chat with Bermuda who said that the young centaur was looking for him. "I wonder what she wanted to ask me. . . ."

Reaching the other side of the courtyard, Max walked on through a tall stone archway where two parts of the mansion met and formed a kind of sitting area. The wooden benches were long and curved with the smooth, circular stone walls, and in the center was a mounted lantern for sitting around at nighttime.

Max took a few steps closer to the next opening and stopped in place, his expression turning to amazement as he stared out into _another_ courtyard, this one being just as large as the one he left, but with far more flowers. Pink and purple petunias, blue and yellow violets, white and red roses. The air was filled with their light fragrance.

For a brief moment, Max was reminded of his older sister Milly, of how she and him liked to plant flowers together in memory of their mother who loved tending to her gardens around their home.

Max smiled sadly, missing his strong, bubbly sister, as well as Mika and Mae.

But these bittersweet thoughts faded from his mind when he saw something that took his breath away and captivated his whole attention.

Seated underneath a large, singular tree growing out of the exact center of the garden was a centaur, smiling softly and stroking a white flower with her finger, seemingly lost in thought.

Max's breathing all but ceased, his cheeks becoming warm as he gazed at the young centaur who was his best friend.

Lelu's long golden hair gleamed with the sunlight and rested atop her chestnut fur. Her cream white tail was curled around her backside, wagging gently back and forth. And her bright gold eyes gazed at the flower with such warmth Max was surprised it didn't blossom out farther.

And though Max felt slightly guilty, his face burned for _another_ reason.

Lelu was dressed in a new set of clothes, kindly provided by VelRyan Avelrian, who thought she would look lovely in them.

'_Don't you think so, too, Max?' VelRyan had asked, smirking at the boy's wide-eyed, blushing face._

Max couldn't lie to himself. Lelu looked _very_ pretty in her new dress. He remembered nodding wordlessly to VelRyan's question, to which the sanctuary's headmaster laughed heartedly at Max's speechlessness.

However, there was a distinct deviation from Lelu's old blouse that caused Max to blush every time he looked at his best friend. The main reason, or perhaps he should say the _bare_ reason, came from the fact that Lelu's new "dress" . . . wasn't really a dress. It was a sleeveless corset, silver with lacy designs and a black and white laced skirt near her already slim belly where her human half connected with her brown horse half. To compliment her new clothes, Lelu also took to wearing a white rose veil behind her head.

But what really made the dress stand out was that it _greatly_ emphasized Lelu's large, bountiful bosom, the top of her round cleavage showing clear as day.

So, along with being positively beautiful, Lelu's new fashion also made her incredibly sexy.

Gazing at her from the archway, Max gulped, his cheeks feeling hot.

_As if her boobs weren't noticeable enough before, _he thought anxiously._ Seriously, how does a twelve-year-old get them that size? Milly would declare Lelu a rival if she was a human. Battle of the Boobs, victor take bra!_

Max blinked, stupefied by his thoughts, then shook his head in aggravation._ Good God, why do I keep thinking like this?! Am I turning into a pervert? So what if her boobs are big and bouncy and wonderful? Lelu's a girl, not a sex toy_!

Max paused, then gave a wry smirk, finding the irony of how most centaurs viewed human males. In their eyes, _he_ was the sex toy.

_Lelu's different_, he thought firmly. _She's not mean or dangerous or lustful. She silly, yeah, and her mental condition can be a bit alarming, but she's sweet and kind . . . and so beautiful. . . ._ Max's eyes widened as he felt his face go red for the umpteenth time, as was becoming the custom _every_ time Lelu was near him.

But he was getting sidetracked. Remembering the reason why he came here in the first place, Max stepped off the stone floor of the archway and out onto the courtyard's bright green grass. The flowery scents filled his nostrils with a kind tickle, kind of like the perfume Lelu took to wearing recently. Moving around the flowerbeds and bushes, careful not to tread on any of the sanctuary's floral treasures, he came into view of the large tree and the girl who was seated at the trunk's base, still gazing at the flower.

"Lelu?"

The young centaur looked up, snapping out of her daydream. Her golden eyes seemed to glow at the sight of Max. Beaming, Lelu brushed a strand of her blonde hair out from her face and behind her ear. The action made Max's face go warm again.

How in Eden could anyone _this_ beautiful be labeled as a monster?

"Hi, Max," Lelu said sweetly, gripping the flower's stem gently with both hands.

Max stepped closer. "Bermuda said you wanted to talk to me?"

Lelu seemed to hesitate with her response. Curiously, she was also blushing. She looked from Max and down to the flower, and back up at him. "Yes, there . . . there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Again, Lelu paused. Her smile fell into a nervous frown, clearly impling that what she wanted to ask was no simple 'how does my new dress look?'

"Lelu?" Max said. "You okay?"

Looking up at him, Lelu fiddled with her fingers nervously, still holding the flower. Then, without speaking, she patted the spot in front of her.

Taking the hint, Max approached. She watched him as he knelt down and sat twelve inches apart from her.

"Lelu," Max said, starting to feel worried, "are you all right?"

Biting her bottom lip, Lelu placed the flower down on the grass between herself and Max. Then she looked up. "Max? I want to ask you a question."

"Okay," he replied.

"And . . . I want you to answer me honestly," she said, sounding as though she were afraid of what she would find out.

"Okay. . ." Max repeated slowly. Meanwhile, his heart started to race. Was Lelu about to ask him what he thought she was?

"No matter how you may feel," Lelu went on, "can you promise me that what you tell me is true and not just for the sake of my feelings?"

"Yes, Lelu, I promise," Max insisted. "Now what is it?"

Lelu gulped quietly and looked down her front. Then she looked back up at her precious boy. "Max?"

"Yes?" Was this it, he thought. Was Lelu going to confess her feelings? Would he be able to return them?

Lelu took a deep, calming breath. And then . . . she asked him.

"Max . . . do you hate my boobs?"

Silence fell.

No sound came from the courtyard except for some bees buzzing inside a few flowers and a couple birds chirping atop the high walls of Shadow's Refuge.

Max's face remained still, frozen almost as Lelu watched him, waiting for his response.

When it did, Max's jaw fell.

"What?" he said, bewildered. "What did you say?" he asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"Do you hate my boobs, Max?" Lelu repeated, pointing at the top of her large, round cleavage. "Do they bother you?"

Max opened his mouth, but no words would form. He continued to mouth speechlessly while his eyes moved from Lelu's face, down to her bosom, and back up to her face.

Lelu watched him, not knowing whether or not he understood what she was asking. "Max!" she yelled, almost impatiently, halting him as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Just answer me!"

"Answer _what_?" he exclaimed.

"_Do you hate my boobs_?!" Lelu repeated loudly, practically screaming. Thankfully, there was nobody around to hear her, or at least Max hoped to God there wasn't.

"Lelu, _why_ would I hate your boobs?" he asked incredulously. "_That's_ what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes!" Lelu cried. "Now, please, tell me the truth!"

Again, Max gaped at her.

Besides his disbelief that _this_ is what Lelu wanted to ask him, he honestly didn't know _how_ to answer her.

If he said "yes", he would look like a pervert, and his sisters had spent years drilling manners into his head on how to treat girls. Being a pervert was, according to them, a BIG turnoff.

However, Max knew that if he answered "no" it could very well hurt Lelu's feelings, and the idea was absolutely repulsive to him.

Plus . . . there was also his own personal feelings. . . .

He could try to deny it, but, again, Max knew there was no use lying to himself. His feelings for Lelu, which started out as a strange friendship, were growing with each day. The more time he spent with his best friend, the more Max realized how fond he was of the young centaur. He and Lelu shared the same bedroom, ate together, talked together, and once, to Max's horror, Lelu even suggested they share a bath — at the time donned in a white towel which _barely_ covered her overly large feminine blessings. Thankfully, Max managed to avoid this encounter when Silly (stunned and stuttering at Lelu's request) pointed out that males and females were to bathe in separate rooms. Lelu complied, but pouted as her white tail disappeared behind the curtain.

When it came to his feelings for Lelu, Max humbly admitted that they were getting stronger.

As for Lelu's bosom . . . what was the right answer? How in Eden could a boy talk about a girl's boobs without sounding like a complete idiot?

The warm feeling in Max's face was no longer soothing. It was hot and uncomfortable. Deciding that he should focus on her feelings, Max responded, "Lelu . . . I don't hate _anything_ about you. You're my best friend, after all. I like you very much."

"And my boobs?" she asked.

"They're fine," Max insisted, praying that this brief answer would end the discussion. "I think they're just fine."

Lelu looked suddenly worried. "_Just_ fine?"

"Well, yeah!" Max said, feeling more embarrassed by the moment. "They're boobs, so what? _All_ girls have boobs. It's not that big a deal."

But Max knew he had just said the wrong thing. Lelu looked as though she had just been slapped. To Max's horror, he thought he saw tears beginning to form.

"Lelu," he said, sounding desperate. "What do you want me to say?"

After a pause, she sighed, then closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind," she said weakly. "Sorry. It was a dumb question. Just forget about —"

"No!" Max shouted, causing Lelu to flinch and whip her gaze back up at him with an 'eep!'. "Lelu, if this is important to you, then I want to do what I can to help! But first, I need you to tell me. _Why_ would you think I hate your boobs?"

Lelu fiddled with her fingers. "Max?" she said timidly. "Do you know how I always hug you?"

"Yeah. I do," he said. '_Vividly_,' he added in his thoughts, remembering the _many_ times Lelu's chest seemed bent on suffocating him.

"Well . . . do you hate it when I hug you like that?" Lelu asked tentatively.

Max paused, thinking hard on this.

If he was completely honest — and he felt slightly ashamed for thinking so — he wasn't at all ashamed that Lelu hugged him that way. Despite the fact that it still sort of freaked him out, and caused his heart to pound with the desperation of wanting to break his ribs, Max's mind sighed with bliss after each release from Lelu's bosom. Not only was it like taking in the breath of life, but it was like feeling the sun warm his whole center, all because he remembered how soft they felt. . . .

But what was the _polite_ thing to say? Lie and say he didn't like Lelu's hugs? Would he hurt her if he said that? She told him not to worry about her feelings, but that alone was a big problem, because Max _did_ care about Lelu's feelings — a lot.

"Max?" she asked gently.

"Lelu," Max said wearily, shaking his head. "I don't hate it when you hug me. It's just that you usually catch me by surprise when you do."

"So, all that flailing and muffled yelling?" Lelu questioned. "You're not disgusted?"

"No, Lelu, I'm not," Max promised her. And this was perfectly true. Of all the things he thought about Lelu's breasts, disgust was _not_ one of them.

Lelu's hands stopped fidgeting and interlocked with each other, resting against her waist. She looked down at her chest, at the large things most human girls would kill to possess.

Blushing, she asked, "Do you like them?"

Max felt the air solidify in his lungs. Nervous, he asked, "Do I like them what?"

Her smiling face took on the most adorable tint of red. "Do you like my boobs?"

It felt as if all the sanity and normalcy in the world had evaporated. Max stared hopelessly at Lelu, wondering why in Eden she was asking this. Couldn't she have asked him a normal question, like why humans have both males _and_ females, or what he thought of her hair?

"Max?" she asked, frowning again. "Do my boobs bother you? Would you prefer it if they weren't so big?"

"Wha-, No!" The sad look in her eyes made Max answer quickly. "No! No, no, Lelu, I love how big they are. I —" he froze, eyes widening. Spluttering, he rephrased, "N-no, what I meant is, yeah, they're really soft and I like—" but again he stopped dead. "Ghaaahh!

Groaning, Max slapped his hands to his face, trying to hide his burning blush and wondering how stupid he must look and sound.

"Max?" Lelu asked with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Lelu," he groaned into his hands, not knowing whether to feel frustrated or not. "What you're asking . . . it isn't an easy question for me. Boys . . . boys aren't supposed to talk about a girl's . . . you know. . . . It's embarrassing."

But his embarrassment didn't last for long. It died almost at once when he felt Lelu touch his hands and slowly bring them down from his face. Still seated, Lelu scooted over to Max. Their faces were now only six inches apart (and their chests only half an inch apart).

"Max." Lelu squeezed his hands gently. "Please . . . just tell me how you honestly feel. I promise I won't get angry."

"But _why_, Lelu?" Max insisted. "Why do you care what I think about — ?"

"Because I care about _you_!" Lelu cried, looking both sad and smitten. "Max, don't you remember what I said? When I told you were my best friend, right after you told me I was _yours_?"

Max did remember, and not just because his head had been enveloped by Lelu's breasts at the time. No . . . it was what she said _while_ she did it.

"You are my _everything_," Lelu told him tenderly, her golden eyes staring into his brown ones, her soft hands holding his. "I meant it, Max. You mean _everything_ to me. I care about you more than anyone else in Eden, more than my own life!"

"Lelu . . ." Max said softly, his voice weak, touched by the centaur's words.

"I owe _everything_ to you, and I want to be the very best girl I can be for you. That's why I'm asking you whether or not you like my boobs. I don't want to do anything that makes you feel sad or uncomfortable. If they bother you, then I won't hug you like that ever again. I promise."

Again, Max was taken aback by how much he meant to Lelu, who was willing to change herself just to make him happy.

"So, Max?" Lelu asked expectantly, still holding his hands.

He paused, his mind finally starting to calm down. The fact that Lelu was this close to him, both physically and emotionally, seemed to clear away any apprehensions he had, any fears that he dreaded would push his precious friend away.

Looking down, Max took a deep breath through his nose and gave Lelu's hands a light squeeze.

She had been honest to him about how she felt. As bizarre and embarrassing as this conversation certainly was, Lelu had been open and genuine. Surely, he owed that to her as well. And being her best friend, he could surely tell her the truth without feeling _too_ much like a pervert.

Bringing her hands down atop her lap, Max brought his own hands down and sighed. "If you want the truth, Lelu . . . I _don't_ want you to stop hugging me like that."

"You don't?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"No," Max answered. "It's your way of showing me affection, and I _really_ like your affection. You're not doing anything lustful or cruel or anything like that. It's just you being you. And . . . as for your other question. . . ." He looked her in the eye, his face feeling hot and his courage shaky. "Yeah . . . I do like your boobs."

Lelu's golden eyes may have turned into suns by how brightly they shined. "You're okay with them?" She smiled brightly. "You like them?"

"Yes, Lelu, I really do," Max said, speaking honestly and, strangely, without feeling any true shame. "I don't know why I do, I just do. It wasn't always like that, though." Max turned his gaze to the side. "Lelu, I grew up with three sisters who grew their boobs years ago, and I didn't really start feeling this way until after I turned twelve. I . . . just started noticing them. Milly's especially." Max turned back to Lelu, looking utterly serious. "Seriously, Lelu. Yours and Milly's are practically identical."

Lelu looked down at her bust in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, Milly's _are_ a bit larger but they —" Max's eyes went wide, realizing what he was talking about. Again, he groaned and slapped a hand to his face.

But as from the beginning of this awkward talk, Lelu wasn't scowling or looked disgusted with Max. In truth, she looked rather curious. "Do you like her boobs, too? Your sister, Milly's?"

His hand still pressed to his face, Max gave her a deadpanned stare. Well, he's already made himself look like a perverted moron; he may as well keep going.

Reluctantly, he answered, "Yeah . . . I like them, too. Milly's boobs are huge and wonderful. Mika's are somewhat smaller, but are still big and nice. And Mae's are . . . well, they're kind of small, but still look very cute. I guess when it comes down to it, all boobs have their charm. But Lelu," Max said, making utterly certain she understood this next part, "while I admit that like I do like boobs, they're not the _only_ thing I like about women."

This seemed to make Lelu smile even more, so he continued.

"Yours and Milly's may be huge, but I like _you_ and _Milly_ even more."

He paused, thinking of his sister, then went on. "Lelu . . . you're a lot like Milly. She's kind and silly and sweet, and I love that about her. Sure, we may argue sometimes, and she likes to tease me, but she's always there to hug me if I need it and encourages me and lets me know how much she cares." Max smiled gently at this fact, at how much Milly meant to him, and how much Lelu reminded him of her. "She's a wonderful sister who loves me, and who fights to protect me and others. She's a woman whose heart is bigger than her boobs."

Max froze, surprised by his word choice.

"Wow . . . that has to be the most perverted thing I've ever said."

Lelu, however, giggled. "No, it's not. I think it's sweet. You love Milly and your other sisters for who they are, not what they look like."

"Exactly," Max said, happy that this point was made clear. "Lelu, if you really want the truth, I think you're _very_ beautiful, and not just because of your boobs, hair, eyes, or your new dress. I like how kind you are and are there for me like nobody else is. I like you for you, not what you are or how you look. Boobs are very nice, but what's the point if the woman behind them is rotten and cruel?"

Lelu smirked. "That's true, and some of them don't even have boobs at all," she chuckled. "I mean, just look at Grace!" She laughed at her joke, but her amusement died when Max didn't laugh back.

"Lelu," Max said disapprovingly. "Grace _is_ a nice girl, I believe that. She just needs time to show it. Show her how nice _you_ are. Talk to her and be her friend. As for her . . . well, just don't mention them to her. I don't want to run the risk that she takes offense to that — which she probably will."

Lelu nodded, and for a couple silent moments, she and Max just sat there, staring at the ground or at some other part of the courtyard. Max looked off at a nearby flowerbed, thinking of the time Milly made a flower wreath and gave it to him, just because she wanted to. Then there was the time Lelu made a flower wreath to lay on her mother's grave. . . .

Lelu and Milly both had that in common too. . . .

"Max?"

He looked up. Lelu straightened herself up and sat with her back to the tree's trunk. Smiling, she patted the ground directly at her side. "Would you like to hug for a while?"

Max smiled, and was about to approach when he stopped, realizing what Lelu meant. "You mean . . .?" But before he could ask further, Lelu cut across him.

"Max, I want to tell you something," she said. "You were honest with me, and now I want to be honest with you. But first," and again she patted the grass between her two front legs. "Please . . . sit close to me."

His face warm, Max crawled over to her and sat cross-legged, just close enough so his knee could touch Lelu's legs. She held out her hand and Max took it. Over the last few days, he and Lelu got in the habit of holding each other's hands. He loved how gentle they felt; how smooth her fingers were against his.

Lelu then began to speak.

"Max, back when I lived in Ruhelia . . ." she frowned, "I wasn't popular. I didn't have many friends, and I didn't have sisters like you did to help me out. But . . . I had my mother." Lelu stared at the grass, her smile trembling as the thought of her long, lost mother reemerged like an old wound opening. "She was always there for me. Before you, she was the most important person in my life."

Max nodded gently, and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. He knew how badly Lelu missed her mother, how sad it still made her.

"There were days . . . that were horrible for me, and not just because I was _limquar del medsian_," Lelu explained, ashamed by her affliction. She then glanced down at her chest. "You may say my boobs are huge, Max, and I'm _really_ grateful that you like them, but truthfully, they _are_ smaller than what's normal for a centaur my age."

"Yeah, I remembering you saying that when we first met," Max mentioned, again baffled by the idea that centaurs naturally grew breasts to such huge proportions.

"Some of the girls made fun of me," Lelu said sadly, holding an arm under her bosom while Max kept his gaze on Lelu's mournful face. "They teased me a lot, saying my boobs were stunted, that I was retarded, that my daughters would be messed up in the head like I am."

She sniffled. Frowning, Max squeezed Lelu's hand and reached out with his other to pat her leg. "Lelu, don't listen to them."

"I know," she said with a steady breath, wiping her eyes. "That's what my mother said to me, too. She said that I'm still growing, that my mind has great potential, and that my daughters will be beautiful . . . like me."

"Well, she's right," Max complimented with a reassuring smile. "Jessa knew what she was talking about."

"I know, and I believe her, too. But some days, when I was _really_ sad, words weren't enough to cheer me up. So, my mother would do something for me." Lelu closed her eyes, smiling warmly at the happy memory. "She and I would walk alone, out into the far fields that held some of our kingdom's most beautiful trees. There, she would lean against the base of the trunk, and I would lay down next to her. Then she would hug me and pull me in to lay my head on her breasts. Covered, of course!" she added quickly, to which Max simply nodded.

"I understand. Go on."

"And . . . we would just sit there." Lelu smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My mother would just hold me close to her and stroke my hair, saying how much she loved me."

Lelu paused, savoring the tender memory. Then, opening her eyes, she smiled adoringly at Max. "'_Keep those you love close to your heart._' That's what my mother told me."

Max nodded, fully agreeing with Jessa's words. But then, as the weight of this phrase settled, Max stared at Lelu in surprise, remembering all the hugs she gave him in the past and what they really meant. "So . . . that's why . . . why you always. . . ?"

Again, Lelu nodded, gazing kindly at the boy she loved so deeply.

"So, Max," she said. "If you want to, you can lean against me if you'd like. And don't worry," Lelu added with a giggle. "Since you like my boobs and I love having you so close, I would be very happy to have you rest against them."

Max looked at her in wonder. He knew he didn't need to ask if she was sure about this; it was quite clear she was. Lelu . . . she really felt that way about him. And she didn't think him creepy or immature or perverted for liking boobs. In her eyes, he was her beloved boy.

Smiling, Max sighed. "You are a very unusual girl, Lelu."

She shrugged. "Well, you're my most favorite boy in the world. If that makes me unusual or _limquar del medsian_, I'll gladly scream it to the heavens."

Max chuckled, shaking his head at his silly, sweet centaur.

His heart picking up, Max made his decision. Still holding Lelu's hand, he scooted closer until he and her were touching each other's hips.

Beaming, Lelu wrapped her arm around Max. Max did the same by guiding his hand around her waist. Lelu shivered with a giggle.

"Lelu?" Max said. "One last thing before we do this."

"Yes?" she asked.

Lying beside Max's knee was the white flower Lelu had been adoring when he arrived. He picked it up and, brushing aside a lock of Lelu's soft golden hair, he gently placed it in a spot above her ear.

Then, in that instant as Lelu adored his action, Max quickly leaned up . . . and kissed her on the lips.

Lelu gave a surprised squeak, staring at Max with absolute wonder.

Blushing, Max said, "I think it's about time I give _you_ a kiss in return."

"Oh, Max. . ." Lelu said, her eyes welling with tears of joy. She then watched with love as Max leaned closer and, ever so gently, rested his head onto her bosom.

They were wonderful. Max could feel just how full her breasts were, not a bit of flab as they pressed to the fabric like a full pillow. And they were softer than pillows.

As expected, Max felt something _other_ than his heart reacting to his contact with Lelu's bust, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Yes, he felt giddy at being this close to boobs. Yes, they were as big as his head. And yes, his face was burning with pleasure. But for Max, what he saw above was far more beautiful, more wonderful, and more alluring than any breasts could be.

He saw a beautiful, wonderful girl who's heart he had won.

"My everything," Lelu whispered tenderly. "My Max. . . ."

Max closed his eyes and smiled, listening to Lelu's heart pulsing calmly within her chest, soothing him as he held her waist.

With joy and warmth overflowing through her soul, Lelu stroked her beloved's brown hair. Feeling like the happiest centaur in all of Eden, she embraced her darling boy and closed her eyes too.

And there, in the quiet peace of the flowery courtyard, Max cherished the affection of his best and most precious friend.

_Thank you . . . My beautiful Lelu._

* * *

**All comments are welcome. I hope you enjoyed the story. My ultimate hope was for it to be about love, not lust. Appearances are lovely, but in the end, it's the heart that matters most. And if you have a personal fetish, that's perfectly all right, so long as you don't let it blind you to what's important.**


End file.
